


Am I interrupting something?

by orphan_account



Series: My bunch of Destiel One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 05, just slightly destiel, really awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets the wrong idea when he finds Cas and Dean lying on the bed together....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I interrupting something?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place around 5.13 when Cas is mostly human and has problems teleporting. Dean and Cas are not really in a relationship but you'll see

Dean was sitting on the bed and took his socks on. He just had a very uncomfortable shower, because the crappy Motel where he and Sam were staying for this night, didn't seem to have a cleaning service. At least not a working one.

His shirt was still lying next to him but he grabbed it, to put it on, when he heard the sudden and faint flutter of feathers Cas always made when he was about to appear out of nowhere. Dean grabbed his shirt and turned to the middle of the room, excepting Cas to appear there. But the blue-eyed angel didn't appear in the middle of the room, he appeared right before Dean, causing him to fall back on the bed. The Winchester cursed loudly and gave Cas a reproachful look. He was about to give his talk about personal space  _again_  but then he realized how ill the angel was looking. His eyes gazed around the room without focusing on anything and he was pale as death.

“Cas, you alright?”, Dean asked worringly.

“I don't think so.”, Cas muttered under his breath. “I think I need to rest for-”, before he could finish his sentence his legs gave in and he collapsed. Dean couldn't react fast enough to prevent the angel from falling face forward onto his chest.

The Winchester froze, unable to move and now more than worried about his friend.

“Cas?”, he whispered and carefully tried to shove the angel away from him, he didn't want to hurt him. But Cas just didn't move, not even a millimeter.

Dean grunted and shook his friend slightly. He didn't react.

“Cas.”, he groaned. “Wake up. You're really heavy.” Again he shook his friend, harder this time. Slowly it was getting a little bit uncomfortable, because Cas clamped on of Dean's arms under his body and Dean could feel how his hand was getting stiff.

The angel  murmured something  unintelligible  and opened his blue eyes.

He stared  against Dean's neck,  obviously confused.

“Good morning, sleepyhead ”, Dean growled and Cas lifted his head of Dean's chest and looked at the Winchester.

“Get away from me. It's freaking uncomfortable.” Dean finished and Cas shovedhis body up. To stabilize his weight, he put his arms beside Dean's head and then stared down at him, til Dean raised his eyebrows.

Suddenly the y could hear how the door was unlocked . They both turned their heads at the same time to see Sam entering the hotel room with a white  plastic  bag  full of food.

“Hey, Dean I brought you pie”, he said and raised his head.

His eyes widened and Dean realized that Cas was still leaning over him and that he was still not wearing a shirt. In fact his shirt was still lying on the bed next to them.

“Seems like I'm interrupting something”, Sam giggled and gave Dean a suggestive look.

“No!”, Dean muttered angrily as he started to redden. Quickly he pushed the angel away from him, who fell to the side and remained in this position. Cas gave him a confused and a little bit hurt look. The older Winchester stood up and awkwardly grabbed his shirt and glared at his younger brother who could barely hold himself together. With his head red like a tomato, Dean stumped into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, but he still could hear Sam's broad laughter through the closed door.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there were any spelling or grammar errors, but English is not my first language. If you see something horribly wrong please tell me about it so I can correct it ;)


End file.
